The invention relates to improvements in apparatus for draping objects into blanks of wrapping material, especially for draping packets (such as cigarette packs which issue from a cigarette packing machine) into discrete blanks, e.g., into blanks which consist of a light-transmitting material and are to be converted into the outermost envelopes of packets.
It is customary to provide each cigarette pack with at least one inner envelope of cardboard, paper or plastic material, and to thereupon provide each pack with an outer envelope which normally transmits light and is often provided with a so-called tear strip to facilitate separation of the outer envelope from the remainder of the pack. For example, if cigarette packs are of the type known as flip top packs, the top can be pivoted to open position as soon as the outer envelope is removed.